


Initiation

by YuaShizuka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Heartfelt Initiation, M/M, SFW blindfold use, Shenanigans, Sick Fic, antics, but so does Yuuri, everyone is a little odd, georgi listens to emo music, post season one, sweet but odd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuaShizuka/pseuds/YuaShizuka
Summary: Yuuri is welcomed to the St. Petersburg skating rink family!





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wandering_Authoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Authoress/gifts).



> This is for the Wandering_Authoress for the Viktuuri Spring Secret Santa!!
> 
> 1\. Yakov realizes Yuuri is essentially the only normal person currently training under him. Meanwhile, Yuuri is horrified at the behavior of his fellow skaters at St. Petersburg. (Post-season one)
> 
> 3\. Illness has spread in the St. Petersburg rink, and most skaters training there find themselves out-of-commission for at least the next week. Ft. angry group chats, discourse as to who gave what to who, and the overall existential despair that comes with runny noses, fevers, and truly, horrifying disgusting-sounding coughs (Post-season one)
> 
> So the first chapter is just getting into the first prompt friendo! I will post a few more chapters this week!!  
> I hope you like it because I had so much fun writing it!

Everyone at the St. Petersburg skating rink was unique in their own special way. That meant that getting used to the new training area was a little bit more interesting than Yuuri expected. Coming out of training alone with Viktor and moving into the new rink with the skaters that knew each other pretty well was going to be hard enough. He didn’t need an initiation. 

About a week into practices at the St. Petersburg rink Yuuri was changing out of his skates and talking to Viktor when suddenly a blindfold covered his glasses. Before the person went to tie said blindfold Yuuri heard the voice of Mila, “Oh Viktor. Can you grab his glasses real quick? They are kinda in the way.”

“Of course” was all Viktor said over a light chuckle as he lifted the blindfold to grab his fiancé’s glasses.

“Wh-what is happening Viktor?” Yuuri asked, more than confused and slightly worried. 

“Initiation, Katsudon!” He heard from Yurio a ways down the benches. 

“Initia- What?!” Yuuri yelled, hoping for further explanation from anyone. His question was met with laughter and his fate was sealed with the tying of the blindfold. Yuuri could hear movements and whispering between Viktor and Mila.

“Don’t worry you will be fine Yuuri. Mila has your glasses and will return them when you get to your destination.” Viktor pressed a kiss to his hand as hands, who he assumed belonged to Mila, grabbed him by the shoulders guiding him up and away from the bench. “Have fun dear! I’ll see you later!!”

“Yeah sure. Why didn’t you think to warn me about this?” Yuuri mumbled under his breath, slightly grumpy about the surprise. He had been planning to go home and take Makkachin for a long walk and maybe stop by the store. That didn’t seem to be happening anymore. 

“Awww don’t be upset Yuuri!” Mila said from behind him, hands still steering him around obstacles. “This is a tradition. Everyone had to go through this so it is only natural you would too. Now that you are part of our little family!”

“Yeah, don’t give Viktor any shit for this. He was in opposition at first, since we all did it when we were kids and we’re ‘grown up’ now.” Yurio said from in front of him as a gust of wind hit him. (So they’re outside now. Yurio must be getting doors then.) “But when we reminded him about how it is a bonding experience for everyone and how it would show you how welcoming everyone is he went full 180 on the idea.”

“That’s right you’re ours tonight buddy!” Mila said with excitement. 

~~~~~

After walking for a while Mila finally stopped then and Yurio took off Yuuri’s blindfold. As soon as he had his glasses back and on his face Yuuri saw a small fast food restaurant. 

“This is our first stop of the evening.” Mila explained, coming to stand in front of him.

“First? What do you mean first?” Yuuri narrowed his eyes at the two Russian skaters. 

“Come on. We’ll explain after we get some food.” Yurio was already heading for the door with Mila trailing behind him.

While they were ordering Yuuri noticed that all the employees seemed to know Mila and Yurio. Mila even spoke to girl taking their orders in hushed whispers and pointed at him which resulted in giggling. By the time they were at a table waiting for their food Yuuri was well past ready for the explanation they had promised. 

“So this place is where we come for group gatherings. Birthdays, wins, communal suffering, etc.” Yurio began.

“And so it is the first stop on your little scavenger hunt.” Mila continued. “You will have a couple stops and at each will be another skater from our rink to do some form of bonding activity with you. Each stop will have a clue as to where your next one is located.”

“You will collect the skaters on your trip for a later stop.” Yurio stopped speaking as their food came and picked back up when the waitress had left. “So you’re stuck with this old hag all night.”

“And this snot nosed brat.” Mila said, taking a sip of her drink. 

“HEY! I’m no brat!” Yurio defended before starting to eat. Then pointed to the napkin under Yuuri’s silverware. “By the way your first clue is right there.”

Looking down to where Yurio was pointing he saw a symbol drawn on the napkin that matched the one for the shopping center in town. “So we’re going to Galeria next? Please tell me I don’t have to wear the blindfold again.” 

Mila let out a loud laugh at that. “No, you just needed for the trip here. Tradition and all that.”

“What? You made me wear it the entire time!!” Yurio yelled. They continued their meal with conversation on other topics and a lot of laughter.  
~~~~~~  
When they finished eating they made the walk to Galeria. Yuuri tried to get Yurio and Mila to tell him who the people at the next stop but they would not budge and kept telling him he would have to wait til they found them. They did, find them that is, not long after they entered the Galeria. Yakov and Lilia were standing outside one of the many clothing stores. 

“Bout time you three got here.” Yakov said once they got within earshot. “How was dinner?” 

“Great. You guys are in on this too?” Yuuri asked. Of all the possible people he had not been expecting the coaches. 

“Of course. Who do you think started this nonsense when Viktor was young?” Lilia asked. She gestured at Yakov and then at Mila and Yurio. “He started it with this one trip. I imagine it has had additional tasks added by Viktor and these children.” 

“Yep!” Mila started to usher people into the store they were standing outside of. “Sorry everyone but we have to keep moving. We have a loose schedule to keep!”

Once they got inside they made their way over to the winter accessories. “When you join the ‘family,’” Yurio used air-quotes around the word family, “You get a hat and a matching scarf. Great for the winter and the rink.”

“Yeah and Yakov has it down to a science! He is able to find the best set every time!” Mila smiled at him as Lilia and Yakov started to hand him hats to try on. It doesn’t take long for this to devolve into Yakov and Lilia arguing over which scarf and hat set is the best on Yuuri. They finally ask him which he thinks and it is easily decided.

“Alright the next stop is over there.” Yurio says, pointing at a clearance sign. “There is no clue since it is literally the same store just opposite ends.”

“Alright let’s go. He is waiting” Mila says and they walk over to find Georgi in the clearance section looking at swimsuits. “Hey Georgi! We made it” 

At Mila’s shout Georgi turns around and hands Yuuri a few swimsuits. “Hey Yuuri. Hope you are enjoying the initiation. Go try these on, they should fit, I got your sizes from Viktor.”

Yuuri was thrust into fitting room and he did as he was asked. He found that the swimsuits did indeed fit and when he was asked to show the group one he went out in the one he liked best. 

“Okay. That looks nice. Give us a spin.” Georgi instructed and Yuuri obliged. “Perfect. This one will work nicely.” At that Georgi went up to Yuuri and turned him away from the group to tell him he should listen to a song called “Welcome to the Black Parade” among other songs. Mila took this opportunity to steal Yuuri’s pants from the fitting room.

After getting the impromptu music recommendation and finding out they both enjoyed Evanescence Yuuri went back into the fitting room. He walked back out immediately after realizing his pants were gone only to see Mila holding them with a smirk on her face. 

“Mila give me my pants back.” Yuuri asked. Seeing the look on everyone's faces he got a sinking feeling. “What?”

“You’re wearing those out, Katsudon.” Yurio said. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! It is the middle of winter!!” Yuuri was getting more confused by the minute. 

“You’ll want them for the next stop.” Georgi said and pointed to the swim trunks. “And they are your clue by the way.” 

Everyone started moving to the exit, Lilia and Yakov stopped at the counter to check out the items they were buying. Yuuri walked out of the store wearing his new swim trunks, his coat, and his new scarf and hat set. He followed the others as they walked out of the Galeria and down the street. When they passed by Yuuri and Viktor’s apartment building he wondered if he could force Viktor to make him hot chocolate later. He didn’t have long to think on it and make a plan because they stopped at the park they normally take Makkachin to. 

“We’ll be right back!” Georgi said as he and Mila walked back towards Yuuri and Viktor’s apartment building. They returned moments later with bins of water balloons. Yuuri’s eyes widened when he realized why the swim trunks were his clue for this stop. Yakov and Lilia moved to sit on a bench out of the way while Yurio went over to the to with the water balloons. 

“No way. You guys wouldn’t.” Yuuri tried to put space between him and the water balloons.

“Trust me they would.” Yurio threw a water balloon up in the air and caught it. “And I definitely would.”

And that is how it started. Yurio pegged Yuuri’s shoulder and then Mila got his thigh. Georgi followed up with a headshot. Yuuri started to dodge but wasn’t able to keep from getting hit at all. They continued this way until they were out of water balloons and Yuuri was soaked. Mila then walked over to Yuuri and slung an arm around his shoulder with a huge smile on her face.

“Welcome to the family.” and she was echoed by the rest of the group. 

“Th...t...thankssss gu..guys.” Yuuri said through chattering teeth. 

“Okay last clue to your last stop which is by the way your apartment.” Mila handed him a note and wiggled her eyebrows. “Also Viktor says he has a warm bath started for you.”

Yuuri read the note and started blushing. It read “Now go do a different type of bonding.” He said goodbye to everyone and started back to the apartment. By the time he opened their apartment door Viktor was there to catch him in a hug and smother him with kisses. 

“I missed you so much Yuuri! I hope you had fun! They really wanted to do it for you! I hope you liked it!!” He said ushering Yuuri towards the bathroom and the tub of warm water awaiting him. 

“Yes yes I had a great time. Only I’m worried I might come down with a cold now.” Yuuri started to get rid of his soaked clothing. “Do you think you could make me some hot chocolate?”

“Of course”Viktor said kissing Yuuri’s forehead and leaving for the kitchen, but not before stating. “And why do you think I didn’t help with your initiation? Everyone normally gets a little sick so the person closest to the initiate stays inside and ready to take care of them after.”

Yuuri pulled a very unamused face as he sneezed.


End file.
